disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Paragon Minion
'Paragon Minion' Starting Statistics HP: '''10 hit dice; Size''' Medium; Speed 30 ft.; AC +6 natural armor; Saves Fort (good), Ref (bad), Will (good); Ability Scores Str 16, Dex 16, Con 18, Int 14, Wis 18, Cha 16 = Morning Star = A beautiful spirit who rises from the night sky to announce morning. The star she holds brings light, and evil dwellers of darkness can only flee. A high level rune which requires a great amount of mana can summon her, but her light can blast the enemy away. • Incorporeal Fey: A Morning Star has all Fey and Incorporeal abilities. • Divine Grace: A Morning Star adds it's Charisma bonus into all saving throws and armor class. • Divine Light (Su): Morning Stars cast a brilliant light around them out to 60 feet at all times. This works as a light spell. Evil creatures within the area take 5d6 damage every round and must succeed in a DC: 10 + Grimoire Summoner level + Charisma modifier fortitude save for half damage. • Mage of the morning: A Morning star gains the effects of the Glory Domain and can use each of it's spells as spell like abilities once per day. • Glory Bolt (Su): A Morning Star can make a ranged touch attack on any creature within 60 feet. If this attack hits it deals damage as a disintegrate spell with the Grimoire Summoner's overall spellcasting level. The save is calculated as normal for the spell. This ability can be used a number of times equal to 3+ your charisma modifier. • Feats: Morning Stars possess the feats Weapon Focus (Glory Bolt), Point Blank Shot, Toughness, Dodge, and Delinquent. = Charon = The Ferryman of Hades' river, Acheron. It is said that he is responsible for taking the souls from this world to the next. They are a kind of Grim Reaper and can freely allow the living to board the boat as well. • Incorporeal Undead: Charon has all Undead and Incorporeal abilities. • Cold Immunity: Charon is immune to cold damage. • Divine Grace: A Charon adds it's Charisma bonus into all saving throws and armor class. • Deathscythe (Su): Charon's Scythe is a powerful weapon. It works as a huge +2 ghost touch Scythe. A number of times per day equal to 3+ your charisma score, Charon can cast Destruction as the spell as if it were cast by you. The saving throw is calculated normally. • Ferryman: Charon can temporarily turn other creatures incorporeal. So long as Charon keeps in contact with you, you are incorporeal. • Feats: Charon possess the feats Weapon Focus (Deathscythe), Power Attack, Toughness, Weapon Finesse (Death Scythe), and dodge. = Dragon = A strong, fearful being which looks like a lizard. It has sharp talons and wings, and can blow fire from it's mouth. They were born on the edge of Hell, and so are not as evil as demons, but are still fierce vicious beasts. • Dragon: Dragon is considered a dragon and possesses all dragon abilities • Fire Immunity: Dragons are immune to fire. • Breath Weapon (Su): Dragons can breathe a cone of fire. A Dragon can breathe in a 60 foot cone. This attack deals 3d6 fire damage for every Grimoire summoner level. A successful Relfex Saving throw DC: 10+Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier halves the damage. A Dragon must wait 1d4 rounds after breathing to do so again. • Frightful Presence (Su): A Dragon's appearance is terrifying, as such, creatures who see the dragon attack must make a successful Will Saving throw DC: 10+Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier, or become shaken until the end of the encounter. Once you succeed, you are immune to the same dragon's fright ability for 24 hours. • Attack: 1 bite (4d6), 2 claws (2d8). • Feats: Dragons possess the feats Weapon focus (Claws, Bite), Toughness, Power attack, and Cleave = Chimera = The Ultimate form of created life, made with dragon blood, but because it is still an incomplete experiment, it slowly degrades over time. • Aberration: Chimeras are considered aberrations and gain all aberration abilities. • Medical Rage (Su): A number of rounds per day equal to 3+ your charisma score, the Chimera can fly into a rage. This grants it a +8 bonus to strength and Constitution and a +4 to will saves, as well as a -8 to armor class. Not all rounds must be used consecutively. • Violent Spasms (Ex): As a full round action, a Chimera can make a single attack on every creature within it's reach at it's highest base attack bonus. It can never make more than one attack on a creature in this way. • Trample (Ex): A Chimera can move into a creature's space. The creature can make an attack of opportunity or make a DC: 10+Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier reflex save to negate the damage. Creatures that take damage take the Chimera's claw damage twice. • Attack: Claws 4d8+ 1 1/2 strength modifier • Feats: Chimeras possess the feats, Weapon focus (Claws), Toughness, Improved Toughness, Hearty Stock, and Power attack.